


The Blue Eyed Visitor

by Enterthetadpole, jacarsia



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien babe from beyond the stars, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Blue Eyes, Established Relationship, M/M, Science Fiction, Shapshifter, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacarsia/pseuds/jacarsia
Summary: For many the days tend to blend together in a repetitive, predictable way that leaves them board and unsatisfied. But throw a rouge element into the mix and everything can change.That's what happened to a young couple who had just started to make progress in repairing their struggling relationship, a trip meant to bring them closer put them under the star filled sky and right in the path of a strange creature. Everything would change, but neither one of the men could tell if it was for better, or for worse.





	1. The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this story are on Wednesdays.

The sun was just beginning to set when the slightest of breezes picked up and blew gentle gusts of cold air throughout a small camping sight in the LA National Forest, ruffling leaves and creating a quiet whistle as it blew across tents and other outdoor equipment, but it didn't bother a young couple sitting before a campfire in the slightest. The smaller man was settled in his older partners lap, his strong arms wrapping around his waist to keep him warm and close, a thin blanket laid across their shoulders, and in the younger man's hands he held a polished roasting stick with a very badly burnt marshmallow on the end.

“I think it's done baby.” The deep chuckle was enough to cause the smaller of the two to turn his head and flash his boyfriend a smile, smiling wider when he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. They pulled away with smiles and a soft giggle, green eyes turning back to the sugary treat, which was both charcoal black and on fire.

“I know, I just thinks it's funny watching them catch on fire.” Ethan finished with another one of his heart melting giggles, and while it caused Tyler’s stomach to fill with butterflies at the sound he couldn't help but roll his eyes and snort, pressing a soft kiss to the twenty-one-year-old’s neck, sending a shiver through his body.

"If starting a forest fire is what you wanted, then you're on the right track." Tyler whispered into the other man's ear. Ethan giggled again as he removed the gooey clump of sweet from the stick, and shoved entire thing into his mouth. Tyler wrinkled his nose as his boyfriend head floated in closer for another kiss.

"I'm not a napkin, Eth," he chuckled, his larger thumb pushing away bits of cooked marshmallow from the corners of the thin lips. 

Despite the mess, Tyler loved the fact that Ethan had suggested this trip away from the city. Inside their little apartment together gave them too much time to see what was wrong with their relationship, and not enough about what was right. No dishes were here for them to forget to wash, and no shower for them to take too long in. Just the two of them surrounded by trees and each other's arms. Like it used to be. 

"We should take another walk on that wilderness trail before it gets too late," Ethan said, beginning to wiggle out of the taller's man's grip.

Tyler couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, removing his arms from around Ethan's waist so he could push himself up off his lap and stand, reaching above his head to stretch his sore muscles. There was enough light from the campfire for the older man to not-so-subtly check his younger boyfriend out; he decided to tease him just a little bit by placing his hands on the small curves of his hips, pressing his lips against the section of skin on his back that had been revealed by his stretching. Ethan gasped, biting his bottom lip when he felt Tyler's light stubble rub across his spine, he hadn't saved in a few days and the man absolutely loved it, but right now he really wanted to go on a walk. 

“Tyler not . . not now, okay? I really want to go on that walk.” At the request Tyler moved his hands to a more respectable place on his lovers waist, standing up behind him so he could press a quick kiss to his cheek, before he stepped over the log he had been sitting on and moved towards the tent.

“Okay angel. Just let me get the barespray and the gun, the bigger animals are gonna be moving around at night and o want to make sure you're safe.” He knew Ethan wasn't terribly comfortable with the weapon, even though he'd come from a hunting family, but he had seen his fair share of black bears and really didn't want to see how mean Californian bears and wolves could get.

The look of annoyance on the smaller man's face made Tyler wince, but only slightly. Ethan hated that gun, but Tyler did have a valid point about the animals in the area. The last thing that either one of them needed was to get hurt, so he gave a tight nod of his head and moved quickly to the tent to grab a couple of bottles of water for them to drink. 

The trail was already getting a little harder to see with the dwindling light, so Tyler grabbed a flashlight as well. Ethan's smaller legs were already zipping along with Tyler striding just a foot or so behind him making sure to keep the light trained just up the path. Ethan began to whistle a tune as they walked, his interlaced fingers tightening against the palm of Tyler's hand to help him keep up the pace. 

The blue eyes of the taller man looked in all directions for anything that moved in the shadows, and his ears opened for strange noises. Ethan glanced back, his whistle faltering at the concentrated frown on his boyfriend's lips. 

"You act like we're in a slasher movie, Ty. Just relax and enjoy the walk, please?” 

The shadow of a frown on his lips was enough to make Tyler sigh, taking a few larger steps to catch up to Ethan, standing by his side as they continued to walk. 

“I'm sorry darling, I'm just a bit paranoid.” The younger man knew that very well, it was something that he both loved and hated about Tyler, seeing as it made him very protective of Ethan, and while that did make him feel loved sometimes it was just annoying. He stopped abruptly, causing the larger male to knock shoulders with him and slightly tug on his hand, but he stopped a second after and turned to look at Ethan, a confused look on his face. 

He offered nothing but a smile, stepped forward so they were flush against each other, his head tilting up as he stood on his toes. Tyler smiled when he saw that, leaning down enough for their lips to lightly touch, his large thumb rubbing over his knuckles as they kissed. When they finally pulled away Ethan could immediately see the tension had left Tyler's once stiff muscles, and when he knew the man had finally relaxed he grinned and started pulling him across the path.

“Come on Ty, I wanna see what the lake looks like in the moonlight!”

The area surrounding the lake was slick and wet, and the gentle squeak of both of the men’s sneakers feet echoed in the darkness. Tyler took a tighter hold on both the gun along with Ethan’s hand. As much as the cool night air didn’t help with the pressing worry that Tyler Felton his bones, the shimmering beauty of the lake all but evaporated all of his fears. 

The moon reflected the still water like a picture, and the smooth sounds of nature just magnified how gorgeous the woods were. 

“Isn’t it just beautiful?” Ethan asked, his small face turning towards the other man. His green eyes sparkled in the light of the full moon. 

“Yeah,” Tyler whispered. “You really are.”

Ethan's eyes widened at the comment, his cheeks flushing as though a bright scarlet had been painted across his skin, when he realized how hard he was blushing he made a soft groan of embarrassment, ducking his head down and hiding it against Tyler's broad chest, which was now rumbling with light laughter.

“Shut up, I can't believe you just used that cheesy ass line.” Be he couldn't keep the girn off his face, and the older man could tell by the way his round cheeks pressed against him. Ethan all bit melted when Tyler's large fingers began moving through his hair, his eyes slipping shut as his whines turned into quiet hums, he loved having his hair played with. 

There was so much Tyler did that he loved: how he would always call him by some sweet lovey dovey pet name, how he'd always offer to rub Ethan's back when he was stressed out, how he went out of his way to make sure he was happy, the sappy romantic scenes he would set with candles and dim lights, the random flowers and gifts he would shower him with, the way he held him at night, the way he kissed him, the way his stubble felt as it brushed across his thighs and the tight grip he'd hold on his hips when- 

Ethan's train of thought instantly stopped, his body tensing up as he sat back. “Did you hear that?”


	2. The First Encounter

Tyler turns away from the green eyes, his own steely blue gaze narrowed as he definitely hears what the other man heard too. It's a soft sound of something like rustling through the bushes very close to where they are standing together. Whatever is making the noise is using careful steps, as if sneaking up on them in the quietest way possible. The idea of whatever this thing was in the dark having sharp claws and sharper teeth doesn't do anything to help Tyler feels less nervous. He tightened the hold on Ethan's arm and moves him away from the approaching creature. The younger man only hesitates for an instant before allowing his much taller boyfriend to protect him, his heart beating fast in his small chest. 

"If anything jumps out of that thicket that's bigger than a fucking squirrel, you run, ok? Don't stop running until you get back to the camp, and call for help." 

"I'm not leaving you - " 

"Yes, you are," Tyler hissed back. "You run and don't worry about me until you get somewhere safe. I can't lose you, babe." 

The shaky tone of his voice makes Ethan inhale deeply, but he nodded at the serious look in the other man's face. 

"Ok, I promise that I'll run if it comes to that." Tyler slid one hand down into the small belt around waist that held the bear spray and the handgun, unbuttoning the protective leather latch that kept them in place, he pushed the spray into one of Ethan's hands, fully aware that the man knew how to use it, while he pulled the pistol from its holster with the other; he didn't even take his eyes off the forest as he pushed the release on the grip panel, letting the magazine fall into his waiting palm, his thumb quickly running across the top to make sure it was fully loaded with blanks before he slipped it back with an affirmative click. The calm way Tyler acted while doing all of this would have been extremely attractive if it wasn't for the circumstance. 

Tyler tried to think of what could be just out of their sight, hiding on the darkness. The footfall didn't sound too heavy, so that left out a bear, there was only one set, so it was unlikely to be a wolf, perhaps a coyote? No, it was moving way to cautiously. Which only left one major threat left in his mind, so he threw dignity to the wind and stood up tall, letting out his most convincing bark. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ethan hissed, his eyes wide with fear as he looked between his boyfriend and the brush. But before Tyler couldn't even start to explain his guess on the creature being a cougar, he was shocked into silence as his bark was returned by another, very small yip-like one. 

"What in the hell?" Tyler muttered as he stared into the brush. 

"It sound like...a dog," Ethan whispered, and he began to step around Tyler to see closer. 

Then in a quick motion a small dog pushed its way through the thick branches. It's bright white fur was striking against the darkness of the wooded area around it. The small body was covered with a tangle of curls the color of new fallen snow, and you could just see the black spot floating where a nose would reasonably be located. The fur was so long that it completely hid the canine's fluffy feet, so it looked as if it was almost hovering just above the dirt floor. Ethan cooed so loudly, that both the dog and Tyler jumped a bit. The small tail wagged happily at the noise, and began to slowly move towards the two men. 

"Tyler, it's adorable!" 

"Hang on just a second," Tyler replied, his long arm stopping Ethan from getting any closer. 

"We don't know anything about this dog. It could be dangerous." Even Tyler could barely stop from laughing at what he just said, and the ridiculousness of his statement felt even sillier at the look that Ethan was giving him. 

"Dangerous? You're joking, right?" Tyler bit back another laugh as he squatted down to get a better look at the dog, it didn't stumble as it walked closer to them, nor was it shaking, and there was no evidence of foaming at it mouth, so rabies was off the table, and with the dogs so far friendly nature he really couldn't think of anything to keep Ethan from coming closer. 

He whistled, chuckling in amusement as the sound seemed to startle and confuse the animal, but when the other man got down on his knees and began to pat at his lap the little fluff ball instantly started wagging its tail again and all but hopped into Ethan's lap. He cooed yet again, wrapping his arms around the small creature while he nuzzled his face into it’s fur. 

“It's so cute Tyler! And it's all hair!!” He giggled, looking up at his boyfriend quickly before turning back to the dog, and that was when he noticed it's eyes. “Wow, I thought only huskies could have blue eyes.” Tyler frowned, leaning over to try and catch a glimpse of the dog's eyes, all while he slid the gun back into its holster. 

“It looks like a show dog, now why would anyone leave it out in the middle of the woods? Check to see if it has any tags, babe.” Ethan’s small hand glides down the fluffy neck of the wiggling dog, feeling nothing but smooth and soft fur underneath his fingertips. There wasn’t anything to check, including a collar. 

“She’s so pretty,” Ethan sighed as Tyler scoops the small dog up in his arms. A moment checking underneath the belly area caused Tyler to chuckle again. 

“I think you mean _he’s_ so pretty, babe. This is definitely a boy.” Ethan’s face turned red again as he stood up, and took the white dog back from the taller man. The green eyes look around them, as if a sign might suddenly spring out of the ground and direct them to where the dog might actually belong. 

“What should we do with him,” Ethan asked, as the dog gave a huge yawn in the man’s slender arms. “He can get hurt or killed out here. You said that there’s dangerous animals out here.” 

Tyler frowned as he glanced around the dark wooded himself, the thoughts of such a small little dog being eaten playing out in his mind. The idea made him shudder where he stood. 

“We can keep him at least safe for the night.” Tyler offered, and part of him enjoyed the look of relief in both Ethan and the pup’s eyes. 

Ethan took a big step forward so he was against his lover, grinning wide as he pressed kisses all across his jawline as a silent “thank you for letting me keep the dog for the night”, pulling back so he could turn towards the break in the treeline they had gone through to get to this spot next to the lake. 

“Come on Ty, it's already really dark and I just want to cuddle with this little cutie in the tent.” He finished with a giggle, burying his face in the hair along the dog's neck, a small hum escaping him at the pleasant discovery of the animals smell, which was incredibly sweet, like it had just been bathed in some sort of candy scented wash. 

“Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?” 

“I guess you can be invited to the snuggle party, just don't get in the way.” Ethan looked back at him from over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out after his little tease; he was just about to stop moving when Tyler stopped him. 

“Wait, where did you put the bear spray? I'm pretty sure the little wouldn't really be that big of a help if we did run into something.” Ethan had to think for a second to remember where he had put the can, but when he stepped back to start looking on the ground the uncomfortable feel of the aluminium cylinder pressing against his backside told him where it was. 

“Oh yeah, it's in my back pocket.” Tyler gave a loud snort as he grabbed the spray can out of Ethan’s back pocket, his lips moved into a smirk at the squeak that came from his boyfriend at the feeling of fingers grazing his backside. 

“I could have given that to you in a few seconds you know.” Tyler shrugged. 

“It was more fun to grope you instead of waiting.” With a loud sigh and an eye roll the two men make it back to the campsite, the small dog almost asleep in Ethan’s arms. They all crawl into the tent and curl up on the thick set of blankets and pillows that they brought with them, enjoying the cool breeze that flows through the night sky. 

“What are we going to do in the morning with him,” Ethan asked as the dog snoozed in his arms. 

“I guess we’ll figure that out in the daytime,” Tyler replied, curling up closer to the younger man. “There may be signs up for a missing dog. Like I said before he looks like some sort of show dog. I’m sure people are looking for him.” Ethan sighed quietly, pushing back into the larger man's chest to get a little more of his warmth, he swore Tyler was like a portable heater. Ethan ran his fingers through the dog's long hair, he was cuddle up against his chest, his arm wrapped around his furry body while Tyler's was wrapped around his waist, keeping him trapped in a spooning position. 

“I really hope no one is,” he whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence, “I miss having a dog. And this one's cuddle size.” He finished off with a yawn, nuzzling his nose into its soft fur as the long day finally hit him, sleep swiftly washing over him and leaving him with a soft smile on his lips. 

Tyler stayed awake for a while longer, not yet ready to fall into yet another dreamless slumber; instead he allowed the day's events to play in his mind as the sounds of nature surrounded him. Insects chirping, the click of bats navigating the trees, and the ghostly bugle of an elk off in the distance all merged together for an amazing set of white noise, and soon Tyler's tired mind couldn't stay awake any longer, and he fell into the depths of unconsciousness under the gaze of stunning blue eyes, filled with curiosity and intelligence.


	3. The Way You Make Up Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at remembering to post on here, so I'm just going to publish all the updates I've missed so far.  
> Update 1/3

It was Tyler who woke up first to the sound of soft whimpers near his feet, and opened his eyes slowly. The morning light made him squint to see even the slightest bit of the white dog shuffling anxiously by the opening of the tent. 

It only took a moment to understand what the pup needed, with his small front paw tapping at the tent flap. 

“At least we know you’re housebroken,” Tyler muttered as he began to shuffle towards to front of the tent as well. Ethan grunted as his boyfriend slid against him out of the covers, still deeply asleep. 

Tyler grabbed the bottom of the “door’s” zipper and began to pull up, the thin material folding over and falling open to create enough room for the dog to jump through. 

“Hey!” Tyler tried to dive for the dog, afraid he would run away back into the woods and they wouldn't be able to catch him; Ethan would never forgive him. But to his surprise the small animal stopped only a few meters away next to a small bush that lined their camping spot, and as he did his business Tyler picked himself up and looked up at the sky. It was already bright out, and after checking the wrist watch he had brought with him he saw it was around nine in the morning. 

He turned back to Ethan once he was sure the dog wouldn't run away, crawling further into the tent so he was hovering above the sleeping man.

“Come on baby,” he gently shook his shoulder as he spoke, smiling at the man's irritated whines, “It's time to get up.”

“Is the puppy all right?” Ethan mumbled as he opens his eyes. 

“He’s just fine,” Tyler answered, a slight annoyance to his voice. “I’m ok too, just in case you wondered.”

The younger man giggled as he reached his arms out to pull the taller man into a gentle kiss. Their lips moved as one for a quiet moment when Ethan felt a warm hand reach for his zipper and start to pull.

The sound of a small bark reaches both men’s ears and Tyler grumbled at the noise. It seemed that the little visitor wasn’t going to let them enjoy each other before they had to pack up for the day. 

“He’s probably hungry,” Ethan suggested, shuffling to his feet and zipping up his jeans. “I am too. Let’s get some breakfast!”

Tyler sat there for a few minutes before he sighed and stood up, following Ethan out of the tent and into the crisp morning air. He quickly grabbed his jacket, seeing as he was in short sleeves, before he moved over towards their fire pit and the bear proof cooler next to it.

“Want me to make some bacon again, love?” Ethan looked up from his spot on the ground, where he was playing with the small dog.

“Yes please. Oh! And make an extra piece or two for the puppy, would you babe?” Tyler nodded, though Ethan didn't see that as he had already turned back to the dog, beginning to play catch with him after he found a small stick in the dirt, giggling happily while his partner started another fore going and moved the metal cover over the fire pit, setting a pan and bacon down on top of it.

The morning air was full of happy dog yips and sweet giggles from Ethan and Tyler could feel his heart opening up as he watched to two of them play. The white mound of fur was incredible fast in his four feet and his blue eyes were amazing to see as they hit the sunlight. The taller man wondered what breed it could be. Definitely some husky blood to make such light colored eyes, but something else as well. 

Perhaps Pomeranian?

“Breakfast is ready you two,” Tyler called over and within a few moments Ethan was heading over with the small dog in his arms. Both looked exhausted from playing, and hungry for a meal.

Sitting down near the fire pit Tyler handed over the bacon and eggs he had cooked along with a few pieces of fruit. Most of them were apples and pears. Ethan ate as if he hadn’t seen food in years and Tyler laughed at his cheeks filled with food. 

The dog wagged its tail anxiously as Ethan pulled a piece of bacon into smaller pieces with his hand and placed it on a small plate. It was only when the dog sniffed at the cooked meat that both of the men realized something was odd. The dog grunted almost angrily and whimpered, his blue eyes looking up at first Ethan and then to Tyler. 

He didn’t want the bacon at all.

“That’s weird,” Tyler remarked, picking up the plate of ripped up bacon. “I’ve never seen a dog refuse bacon before.”

Ethan shrugged his small shoulders as he gave the puppy a little pat on the head. 

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s a vegetarian?”

“Is that even possible?” Tyler mumbled as he stared down at the dog, he cut off a small section of his eggs, making sure to get some yolk in there, and placed it on the dog's plate; but still he refused to eat.

“Maybe whoever owned him only fed him that weird dog mush stuff in the little cans?” Ethan tried to offer, but he really couldn't think of any reason the dog wouldn't want to food, even if he was a show dog, the smell of hickory bacon and Tyler's eggs should have been mouth watering enough to break through. He was tempted to joke about the animal not liking Tyler's cooking, but Ethan couldn't even bring himself to lie so badly in order to make a joke. 

Ethan's attention was ripped away from the dog once he saw the older man stand up, setting his half eaten plate next to Ethan while he moved back over to the cooler, there had to be something the little guy would eat.

“Feel his stomach Ethan, maybe he has something wrong with his intestines. If he's all bloated we might need to just pack up and take him to a vet.” There were a few hot dogs and other sausages in the cooler, along with some leftover lunch meats from yesterday's sandwiches.

The whimpers of the furry friend was only making Ethan more desperate to try and feed him, but he carefully lifted him into his lap and began feeling his stomach, but there was no sign of bloating anywhere on the dog, he seemed utterly perfect. Tyler had just stood up from the cooler, a collection of meats and a few safe sweets for the canine in his hands, when a small black nose began sniffing at their plates, nudging the fruits and meats on the paper.

The small mouth of the pup opened and takes a piece of sliced apple and began to eat, its tiny jaws chomping happily and swallowing it. The blue eyes blink up at Ethan and yipped for another slice. 

“It seems to like fruit,” Ethan said, handing the dog another apple slice and again the dog ate it quickly, licking its lips with a small pink tongue. 

“Only we would find a vegan dog in the middle of a forest,” Tyler chuckled.

Ethan didn't even ask before he was taking apple slices off Tyler's plate and feeding it to the hungry dog, and any other time the older man would have playfully complained, but the way the small animal seemed to inhale the food told him he needed it more. So he put the assortment of meats back into the cooler and grab another apple, snatching up the knife he had used to cut the earlier slices so he could make new ones.

Ethan sent him an appreciative smile once he had kneeled down in front of the dog and began feeding him more slices, considering the small animal was beginning to whine again.

“We should probably get packed up here in a few, it's a long drive back and the vet closes pretty early on Mondays.” He peered up at his partner as he continued feeding the dog, sending him an accusing glare, “And don't think the dog gives you an excuse not to help.”

Ethan rolled his eyes as he began to help pick up items and place them in proper bags, while the little dog bounced happily around the younger man’s slender legs. 

The car was over packed with stuff on the way down, so it was going to be interesting how they were going to add a dog to their travel. Ethan solved this problem by placing the pup on his lap and they were on their way. 

Tyler smiled at the way the dog sat so perfectly on his boyfriend’s lap. The blue eyes looking around the car as they drove, the playful bark whenever Ethan nuzzled his small nose into the fuzzy white neck.

The ride back to town was a good four or so hours without traffic, but once they got back into the city they would probably be stuck behind dumb drivers for a good hour before they got home, so the drive was filled with banter and playful flirting between the young couple. It was a good while before the terrain was stably and flat enough for Tyler to feel comfortable with keeping the car in one gear, which finally gave him the opportunity to reach over and take Ethan's hand and intertwine their fingers.

The action seemed to confuse the small dog, he stared at their joined hands for a minute or so before he shuffled out of Ethan's lap, hopping up onto the center console so he could rest his head on their fingers, pressing his nose curiously against their knuckles. It was like he didn't understand the gesture, it had the small creature stumped, but after looking up at the two men, the wide smile on Tyler's lips as his thumb caressed Ethan's knuckles, and the hot blush and shy smile on the younger man's, the dog laid his head back on top of their joined hands, getting a laugh from the couple.

 

\----

 

The apartment that the two men shared was small, but warm and inviting. With soft couches and chairs to sit in, and the smells that floated through that house with Tyler’s delicious cooking always kept friends and family coming over. It being a Sunday it would be pretty easy to sneak the dog in, and hopefully they could get an appointment to a vet fairly quick. 

In the meantime the dog was small enough to keep hidden until they could figure out what to do with the pup. Ethan scooped up the fluffy canine in his arms while Tyler grabbed a few of their bags. They lived on the second floor so it took a few trips to get everything in, but the mood between them was happy, and the puppy patting around on the carpeted floor certainly helped keep the mood light.

Once Ethan was done with his part and Tyler was climbing the stairs with the last of their things he decided to flop face first into one of their couches, the fluffy blankets laid out across it hiding most of his face. It made for quite a funny sigh when the older male finally got back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him with his foot. The small dog was trying his best to hop up onto the couch, but just couldn't seem to jump high enough, so Tyler scooped the ball of fluff up and sat him down next to Ethan, chuckling as the canine instantly curled up next to his head. 

“We still have to put stuff away babe.” The only response he got was a loud, but muffled, shout into the couch, making Tyler laugh while the dog jumped, sent a grumpy look Ethan's way, and curled back around and laid down again. He started to run his fingers through his partner's hair, watching as his shoulders relaxed and his chest rose with a happy hum; but once his nails began lightly scratching against his scalp the smaller man began to purr.

“Come here and cuddle me, I missed out on a lot of it this morning and I get grumpy without my Ethan time.” 

“I want to give the pup a bath first,” Ethan whined as his mind becomes hazy with touches. “Then afterwards, you can cuddle me all you want, ok?”

The taller man frowned at the idea of the dog being around pushing so much time away from his boyfriend, but his heart skips at the sweet look in the green eyes. 

“Ok, fine, but after the bath, I get cuddles with you alone. Deal?”

“Deal,” the younger man said, his smile as wide as he can make it. 

As if the puppy understood he hopped off the couch, and gave a long stretch and a yawn. Tyler enjoyed the view of Ethan walking away with the dog in his arms, and smiled knowing that soon enough he would be able to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s hips without any barking interruptions.


	4. The Way You Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2/3

It was when Ethan started running the water that he realized they had none of the right things he would need to wash the small canine who was trying to peer over the tub. But he had had dogs all his life, so he was more then use to improvising when it came to the furry creatures. 

“Now you stay here, I'll be right back.” He cooed at the white fur ball in the same voice you'd talk to a baby in, quickly plugging the bath so it would fill as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed the dish soap. Right on the label it advertised its use in cleaning animals, so he had no fear of it hurting his new friend. 

When he got back to the bathroom his small paws were still resting on the top of the tub, his mouth open and pink tongue hanging out. Ethan giggled, grabbing a towel and setting it in the sink for later.

“Please don't hate me for this.” He mumbled as he carefully scooped up the dog, setting him in the water; he shut off the flow from the faucet so it wouldn't rise above the middle of the white canine’s legs, he really didn't need that much.

The pup gives a small whimper of almost confusion as its paws touch the warm water, and Ethan shushes him gently as he begins to wet his fur. Luckily Tyler always had a thing for organic shampoo and soon the white fur is shiny with suds. 

Ethan works as quickly as he can to get the canine clean and rinsed off before the water gets too cold, and then pulls the plug on the tub. The dog shakes off and Ethan giggled as water goes everywhere, including the walls. 

Then wrapping the puppy in a fluffy dark blue towel in his arms, the two head out to the living room where Tyler is sitting on the couch, still relaxing. 

“Did you use my herbal rose shampoo?”

Ethan ducked his head down, embarrassed that he completely didn’t think to ask which shampoo was ok to use for their visiting friend. 

“Yeah, I think that I did. Sorry about that.”

Ethan sat the pup at the end of the couch, drying him off as best as he could before he unwrapped him and allowed him to rub his face into the towel, giggling at the sight before turning back to Tyler, who's brow was raised in curiosity.

“Didn't you grab the soap from the kitchen?” Ethan froze, his cheeks lighting up in a hot blush at the realization, the hue of his cheeks becoming brighter as Tyler started to chuckle. 

“Shut up!” He whined, shoving his lover's foot off the couch so he could sit there, turning and crossing his arms while he pouted. But he was only there for a few seconds before strong hands were grabbing onto his hips and wrapping around his middle, pulling him back into Tyler's lap, front to back, with a small squeal. 

“I was promised Ethan loving, and I'm gonna get it!” The smaller male continued to shriek as his boyfriend rolled him underneath his larger frame and began littering his skin with kisses, squirming in his hold while he tried to push his hands off him, as much as he loved the attention the kisses were tickling him pretty badly, and Tyler was fully aware.

“T-Tyler! Okay okay I'll cuddle with you, just let me breathe!” 

“I can give you mouth to mouth if you need it.” Tyler said, placing his lips fully on the man underneath him. The kisses were slow and inviting, and Ethan hands were pulling gently at the curly brown hair of his boyfriend. 

Then the younger man sighed as he was peppered with soft lips down his neck, with the slender nose brushing against his skin. 

“Tyler, what...are you doing?”

The bottom of Ethan’s shirt was being pulled up to reveal his narrow stomach and chest, and the feeling of Tyler’s mouth pressed against his belly was causing his whole body to become warm to the touch. 

“You want me to stop?”

“No, I...no I just need a minute to get used to everything. It’s been a while since we’ve done anything. Been fighting so much lately.”

Tyler ran one of his hands slowly up his lover's chest, gently rubbing his thumb over one of his pink nubs, his other slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down on the zipper, allowing him to slip his fingers into the space between his underwear and denim. Ethan slapped a hand over his mouth to hold in his sounds, his eyes screwing shut as he focused on his boyfriend's touch. 

“There you go baby, just lay back and relax. You've been so stressed and upset lately, just let me make you feel good.” He smiled when he got a shaky nod from the younger man, turning back to kissing at his firm stomach, dragging his lips down his skin. He started to shuffle further down the couch so he could be where he needed, but when he pushed his leg back his foot came into contact with something fuzzy.

The pup barked at the foot that had just softly kicked him, causing both men's heads to shoot up and turn in the direction of the animal, and when Ethan realized what happened he gasped.

“You kicked him!” 

“Hmm? Wha?” Tyler said, his voice full of severe distraction. It only took a moment for Ethan to be jumping off of the couch and onto the floor to check on the puppy. Tyler felt bad for kicking him, as it was completely an accident, but he couldn’t help the severe frown at the way his boyfriend was coddling the little white dog. 

“For God’s sake, Eth, he’s fine. You act like I punted him across the apartment like a fuzzy football.”

The green eyes of the younger man narrowed at the other man is the most menacing of ways. Regardless of intent or not, sex wasn’t going to happen anywhere near the canine. Tyler work just need to keep his dick in his pants until they were in their bedroom.

Tyler sighed through his nose before he slid onto the floor next to Ethan, setting a hand on the small of his back while he helped look the small dog over. He was stuck in a tight hold against Ethan's chest, his head resting on his arm while thin fingers combed through his fur, he wasn't really sure what he was looking for, but he was looking. 

“Ethan, look, I'm sorry.” Green eyes peered up at him, and the anger almost immediately washed away when they locked with sincere blue. “I forgot he was there, you know I wouldn't have purposefully kicked him. It was an accident.” 

Tyler sat his chin on top of Ethan's shoulders, letting his eyes slip shut as he sighed again. This was supposed to be their weekend, they weren't even going to come home until the next day, they had planned for four days of a relaxing couples retreat into the woods, where they could work through things and escape the stress of the city; but not only did this little dog disrupt those plans, it also seemed to be creating new problems.

Tyler was caught off guard by a soft kiss to his lips, but he quickly melted into it and leaned forward, trying to draw it out.

“It’s ok,” Ethan muttered as he pulls away from the slender lips. “I know that it was an accident. It’s just that I’m worried about him. He’s so little.”

The pup whimpers as his blue eyes look at the two men above him, the small black nose sniffing around. 

“I think he’s hungry again,” Tyler chuckled. “I think there are a few of those bean burgers left from that store special last week. You want me to heat up a couple of patties for him?”

Ethan nodded as he sat up so that the taller man could get up off of the couch, and watched him as he left to head to the kitchen.

While Tyler pulled out two of the reasonably sized patties -grabbing a few fruits and vegetables as well, Ethan pulled one of the fuzzy blankets off the couch and laid it out on the floor, settling the small pup on the makeshift bed to see how he liked it. He didn't even try to lay down, turning around so he could stare up at the male with needy blue eyes, the soft whimpers he was making only stopping once Ethan had laid down beside him.

Tyler glanced over from his spot in the kitchen and smiled at the sight: his boyfriend laying across the floor, curled around a small ball of white fluff who looked more like a cushion with how he was lying then a breathing animal. 

Ethan leaned back just enough for him to see the small dog, smiling warmly at him before he pressed a kiss to his head, catching some of his ear and causing it to flick his cheek.

Tyler gives a lopsided grin to the two of them on the ground as he carries the small plate of food over and places it on the ground. Ethan laughs as the small dog jumps up quickly and gobbles everything up in just a few bites. 

It’s only when a yawn escapes from the small mouth of the man laying on the ground that Tyler lowers his hand to help Ethan up. The younger man takes it, rubbing his green eyes once he’s back on his feet. 

“Looks like you could use a nap,” Tyler mentions as he rubs his boyfriend’s narrow back. 

“No, I’m okay,” Ethan says, barely keeping another yawn from him lips. 

“Come on, you got up super early to help me pack up. A nap will make you as good as new again. I’ll even give you a nice back rub to help you get comfortable.”

A soft groan bubbled up in the back of his throat just thinking about it, Tyler always gave absolutely amazing back rubs, and he was guilty on multiple occasions of pretending to hurt just to get one. 

“That sounds fucking amazing.” He murmured as he leaned forward and nuzzled against the larger man's chest, a sigh escaping him as large hands moved across his back. Tyler leaned down and kissed Ethan's hair, stepping back so he could start pulling them along to the bedroom.

“You go take your shirt off and lay down, I'll grab some spare blankets from the closet and make the little guy a bed. Alright, love?” All he got was a lazy nod in response, but that was enough for him; he let go of his boyfriend so he could slowly make his way to their room, his steps sluggish. He followed behind him until he was in front of the hallway closet, reaching in to grab a few blankets folded up in one of the space's cubbies.

The little white ball of fluff sniffed at the blankets once they were sat down, but seemed satisfied at the bed and curls up inside of the soft area and almost seems to sigh. Ethan cooed as he watched from the bed, his shirt off and thrown into the laundry basket. The taller man moved over to to the younger man and waited for him to lay down on his stomach. 

Tyler smiled as Ethan sighed while he rubbed soft circles into his slender shoulders and spine. The groans of happy feelings echo through the room, and Tyler can sense Ethan limbs growing heavier with all of the loving touches and sweet words. 

“I love you Ethan,” he whispered as he began to hear the sound of soft snores. “You are the world to me.”


	5. The Way You Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 3/3

The next morning was rather unusual for a number of things, the first of which happened as soon as Ethan's eyes fluttered open in their dim bedroom, the only light coming from the open window. It was enough for him to see the strong features of his boyfriend, who was pressed right against him; when he leaned back he was able to peer at his face, which was relaxed and peaceful as he slept.

It was very rare for Ethan to wake up before Tyler, seeing as the older man always got up at seven, while the younger always slept through alarms. It was an uncommon, but very enjoyable treat in a way, getting to see Tyler in such a vulnerable and calm state. He wasn't worrying about what could happen next, he was afraid of what others would think of him, he wasn't frustrated thinking about work and how much he would have to save in order to get him and Ethan out of this apartment and into their own /real/ home. Instead he just slept.

Ethan smiled at that, running a hand up Tyler's naked arm, snuggling back under his chin and breathing in his musky scent. He noticed their were both shirtless and in their underwear, Tyler had probably taken off his jeans while he slept so he wouldn't have to suffer through Ethan complaining about how uncomfortable they were to sleep in. 

Tyler’s long arm twitched at the attention, his slender lips opened just enough for Ethan to place a soft kiss there. The older man sighed and he wrapped himself around the smaller man, and placed his chin on the top of Ethan’s head. 

The dog made a muffled noise as he got out of the small pile of blankets, his face turning this way and that in an attempt to find Ethan. The small whimper has the young man wiggling out of his boyfriend’s form hold to scoop the puppy in his arms. The canine makes squeaking noises of joy at the kisses and hugs, it’s tail wagging madly as Ethan giggled. 

“Good morning, cutie!” Ethan says, nuzzling his face into the bright white fur. “Let’s get you outside for a walk.”

Ethan had just swung his legs over the side of the bed, adjusting his hold on the dog so he wouldn't accidently drop him, when a large hand gently settled on his hip. He turned his head back, his emeralds locking with tired, confused sapphires; Tyler was still drowsy considering he had just woken up, so he couldn't really wrap his head around why Ethan was trying to leave, he just knew he didn't like it. 

“Angel? Where ya goin’?” Ethan bit his lip, a guilty look washing over his face at the hurt he could see behind the eyes he loved so dearly. “What about cuddles? We always cuddle in the morning.” Ethan glanced down at the small dog in his arms, who was now beginning to squirm.

“I was gonna take the dog on a walk.” Tyler pulled his hand away at that, finding the sheets more interesting then his boyfriend as he nodded slowly, turning onto his other side.

“Oh. Okay.” The look of betrayal on his lovers strong face begged him to lay back down and let the larger man hold him in his muscular arms, but the persistent squirming and whimpers of the dog in his arms tugged him in a different direction: towards the closet to change.

With a feeling of slight resentment for the blue eyed pup in his heart, Tyler watches as Ethan leaves the bedroom with the squirmy canine in his arms and a pair of jeans flung over his narrow shoulder. Then an opening and closing of the front door confirms that no cuddles are happening for a while. 

Grumbling softly, the taller man places his large bare feet on the bedroom carpet and hoist himself up. A warm shower would have to take the place of his boyfriend’s skin for this morning, at least. 

Luckily Tyler’s mood improves once he’s up and moving around. The morning air always helps him feel better, no matter how he wakes up. He even shakes his head as to his earlier attitude for the dog. To be grumpy over such a cute creature was beneath him, and Ethan was loving having the canine around. 

It was only when the bathroom door opened and closed that Tyler opened his eyes to look to the shower curtain to see the familiar shape of his boyfriend shadow appear. 

“Hey angel,” he said as he squirted some shampoo in his hands. “I’ll be out in a minute so you can hop in next.”

But even as he began to lather his hair he didn't hear the slight squeak of the door opening or the click of it closing, which would have made him frown in confusion any other day. The muffled sound of clothing hitting the time floor was too quiet for him to hear over the rushing water beating down on his back, so when the curtains were pulled back and a smaller body stepped into the shower with him he nearly had a heart attack.

“Christ Ethan, you scared the shit out of me.” His complaint did nothing but make the other man laugh, waiting for Tyler to wash the shampoo out of his hair before he moved forward so they were flush against each other.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, staring up at the taller man the best he could with the water dripping down his face, his hands running up Tyler's arms and over to his shoulders.

“It's okay, you just caught me off guard-”

“Not that, that was pretty funny actually,” He grinned, laughing again at the playful glare he was sent. “I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't even think to ask if you wanted to come with. It wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry.” Ethan looked away, his face heating up in a blush when he looked down, quickly turning his attention to the other man's chest.

Tyler looked down and smiled, his hands touching the younger man’s shoulders. It was times like this that he could really appreciate Ethan’s soft features. The eyes, of course were amazingly green and round. The nose, perfectly placed in the middle of his slightly rounded face. 

“You’re staring at me,” Ethan mumbled, his cheeks getting even more red as he looked away. 

“Can’t help it. You’re too gorgeous for words.”

Ethan lifted up to his tiptoes to start the first kiss, their lips gliding against each other through the falling water. Tyler’s hands are moving from the bare back to the narrow hips of the other man, then squeezing him gently as he pulls him impossibly close.

Ethan sighed into the kiss when their bodies touched, his skin heating up under the touches and water. He slid a hand into Tyler's damp locks, a rumbling groan rising from his chest when he pulled lightly at the flattened curls, his other hand steadying himself, holding onto one of his broad shoulders.

They both loved showering together, Ethan got to relax into the larger man's hands as he washed him down and held him, while Tyler had access to every inch of his boyfriend's gorgeous body. Tyler loved making Ethan feel good, and Ethan loved to give in to him.

The smaller of the two took it a step further, licking at Tyler's bottom lip until he opened, pulling him even closer by his neck with a soft moan.

Ethan felt himself being lifted up by strong hands, feet dangling in the air as if caught is a muscle filled hurricane. The rich warmth of the water surrounds the two men, and they continue to melt into each other’s mouths. 

Their hands dance on the other’s curves and angles, exploring the flesh like they have only realized what love can taste like. Ethan is pushed to the back of the shower, the bathroom tile cool on his spine.

His back arched at the contradicting touch, pushing his body closer to Tyler's, the cold also caused a sudden moan to tumble from his lips. Ethan scratched his nails down the others arm, throwing his own around Tyler's neck, hands searching his shoulders for something to hold onto.

“T-Tyler.” Said man broke the kiss, his eyes quickly scanning over his lover's face, but the pause only mad Ethan whine, grabbing at his hair and using it to guide Tyler's lips towards his neck.

The only thought in Tyler’s mind was to hear Ethan cry out again, his lips creating a trail of warm kisses up the small jawline. The smaller man sighs at all the attention he is receiving that is making his eyesight go hazy. 

The familiar flutter of his belly helps pull Tyler back into the present, and with a quiet moan he pulls away. He almost chuckled at the confusion in his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes. 

“The vet appointment, angel. Remember?”

“What? Oh!”

A flash of realization hits Ethan like a small bolt of lightning as strong arms help him back to his unsteady feet. Tyler smirked, placing his large hands on Ethan’s tiny backside, pleased that he was at least able to distract his boyfriend from everything but him for at least a few minutes.

Ethan pressed his forehead to Tyler's chest, biting down on his swollen lip as he arched into the touch, smacking the larger man's arms. 

“Don't you dare, you're not allowed to touch unless you plan on finishing what you started.” The laugh that rumbled in Tyler's chest helped him receive another smack to his arm by a very flustered Ethan. He respected Ethan's little threat though, running his hands back up to a respectful place on his hips. 

“Oh, I totally intend on finishing this, just not right now. Maybe tonight I'll set us up something special.” He sent Ethan his famous smirk, turning around to shut off the flow of water and pull back the curtains, quickly climbing out and grabbing them both towels. They were able to wrap themselves up and get into the bedroom before the cold air could really begin to settle.

“I’m holding you to that promise,” Ethan remarked as he began to dry his chest and stomach while Tyler worked on his own long arms and legs. “If not you’re nothing but a tease.”

Tyler snorted with a belly laugh and they move to the bedroom, dropping the now wet towels in the laundry basket as they head to the closet. The dog grumbled as he watches them change, and if annoyed that they took so long. 

“Give us a break, pup?” Tyler said, his voice lighter than before. “You got to spend most of the last two days with him. At least let me enjoy ten minutes.”

Ethan had just began to tug on a pair of skinny jeans when Tyler made the remark, and while there was a tinge of guilt in his stomach he couldn't help but roll his eyes and smack him lightly on the shoulder with the back of his hand. He was expecting a playful “hey!” or something along those lines, what he wasn't expecting was for Tyler to grab his hand and spin him around, pushing his back against the nearby wall while large hands pinned his arms above his head.

“Why do you always have to smack me? You're so mean.” The tease helped snap him out of the shock the actions had put him in, and almost immediately he was giggling and trying to pull his wrists out of the hold.

“Let me go you brute!” He laughed out, continuing to struggle until Tyler's lips were pressing light kisses against his own. Neither of them had even realized the small dog had began to bark, originally thinking Tyler had intended to hurt Ethan, but the kisses threw him off guard and caused him to stop, staring up at the two men before they broke away.

“Now who’s the jealous one,” Tyler chuckled hard at the bright blue eyes looking up at him. The dog sniffs as if resenting the remark, and even Ethan’s dark eyebrows knit in confusion at the reaction.

“That was weird. It’s almost like he understood what you said.”

Tyler blinked a few times before shaking his head. That was ridiculous. The puppy was cute, and clearly smart, but to actually understand what he had said was crazy. It was merely a coincidence. That was it. Right? 

“Let’s finish getting dressed and get him to his vet appointment,” Tyler muttered slowly, trying to push any other thoughts out of his mind.

The two finished getting dressed relatively quickly, sneaking glances at the other every so often, and catching them in the act most of the time; Ethan did more peeking though, he really couldn't help it, the way Tyler's muscles rippled under his skin as he moved just seemed to hypnotize him. 

Once they were finished and ready to go h-hey had their jackets, keys, wallets, and shut off all the lights- Ethan picked up the small pup and Tyler locked the door behind them, spinning his keys around his finger while he wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend's waist. Ethan smiled, shuffling the dog around so he could hold him with one arm and grab Tyler's hand with the other, intertwining their fingers and swaying them back and forth.

“Sometimes I'm surprised you don't just burst with all that adorableness you have inside you.”

“It’s a gift,” Ethan replied with a soft laugh as he sits down in the car. The dog laid comfortable in his arms as they put on their seat belts and Tyler started the car. Ethan glanced out the window at the passing houses while Tyler whistled a tune. 

The vet that Tyler had picked out was highly recommended by a couple of friends. His office was only a few miles from their apartment, so they got their fairly fast. The canine panted quietly the entire way, his blue eyes seeming curious as to where they were going.

“Are they going to yell at us for not having him on a leash?” Ethan questioned as Tyler parked the car, unbuckling once they had completely stopped and the vehicle had been switched off.

“I don't think so, they might give us one of those plain leads they use when they keep animals overnight. But I don't think they would yell at us. Plus it's not even eleven yet, there probably won't be too many people hear to begin with.” After getting out and locking the car they made the short trip from parking lot to the vet building, the outside was a simple red brick design, and on the inside it was a cozy sort of log cabin theme, with comfortable seats lining the walls for people to sit while they wait.

“Here babe, you go sit down and I'll let them know where here. We're a little early.”

Ethan nods his head stiffly and sits down in a firm hardwood seat with the small dog still in his lap. Tyler heads up to the receptionist counter and let’s them know that they have arrived. The woman is kind and tells the two men to go inside the door to her right and down the hall. 

“Dr. Matthews is with another patient, but he should be done very soon. I just needed your dog’s name for our files, and you both can fill out the rest later.”

Both Tyler and Ethan look at each other, and then at the white pup. Neither of them had even thought to give the little guy a name at all. 

“So, what is his name?” The receptionist asked again, her smile firmly on her lips as she began to type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be this Wensday


	6. The Way You Come Up With Names

After a few more seconds of silence the young women looked up at them, raising a thin brow as she sent them a curious look from behind her thick glasses.  
The men shared another glance, and Tyler was just about to tell the kind lady they didn't have a name for the dog picked out yet when Ethan blurted out.

“Aremis! That's his name!” The woman was slightly taken aback but the sudden enthusiasm behind his tone, but smiled and began to type.

“Wait, isn't that one of the guys from the Three Musketeers?” Tyler questioned, the newly named Aremis cocking his own head in confusion, only for Ethan to send him a glare and gently pet the dog's ears.

“Yeah, he's the hot one, which is seriously the only reason I remember him. I mean, who doesn't want a Spanish lover with great facial hair? Oh! And spell it with an ‘e’ instead of another ‘a’, it's more original that way and less copy catty.” The women did her best to stiffen her laugh as she corrected the spelling, but it turned into more of a snort, which only made her laugh again.

“That’s quite a big back story for such a cute little pup,” the receptionist cooed, and she typed the name “Aremis” in the computer. Tyler looked equally amused at Ethan’s rambling logic, but just shrugged his large shoulders as he followed Ethan towards the doorway. 

The vet office was small, but inviting with wood panels and soft lighting. Ethan wondered if the vet did this on purpose to help pets feel less stressed. If Aremis was any indication then the layout worked. His blue eyes looked around curiously at where they were, but didn’t seemed frightened at all.

Ethan sat the small dog on the little metal table that was attached to the wall, this room was obviously meant for smaller animals, as he could see a large dog quite comically breaking the table if one were to lay on it.

Aremis was thrown off by the new feeling below his paws though, his nails clicking against the metal as he backed up and stared down at the surface, cocking his head at his reflection and giving a small bark, jumping when it echoed especially loud on the small room.

Tyler gave a short snort of laughter at Aremis’ antics. The canine was almost sliding across the metal table, his happy barks making Ethan giggle like mad. It was so odd that something so simple could cause both men so much joy as seeing a little dog play. 

As if all of the arguing that they had been doing over the past few weeks evaporated as the they watched Aremis bounce. Tyler felt his heart grow more for the pup. He was making Ethan so happy.

It dawned on Tyler that they hadn't really discussed what they would do if the dog did indeed belong to someone else, they hadn't even mentioned it since that first night. But the way Ethan's eyes lit up and the way his laughter filled the room just at watching the small creature he couldn't bring himself to remind him of that. Instead he ran his hand up and down his outer thigh slowly until green eyes turned and gave him their attention.

“We can go to the store after this and get him a a collar and other things when we're done here, alright baby?” Ethan just grinned and nodded quickly, leaning up to peck Tyler's cheek and cuddle against his shoulder. Even if they couldn't keep this dog Tyler could see how happy a little companion made Ethan, and he'd do anything to keep him in this upbeat state. His friend's dog was having puppies soon, and though those were retrievers they would still keep Ethan company when he was working late. 

There is a knock on the door and a tall man in a white coat appears into the room. He smiled at the two men, and then his dark brown eyes to the small dog wagging his tail madly on the table. 

“Good morning,” the man says, his voice full of a kind warmth that put everyone at ease. “My name is Dr. Matthews, and this handsome little guy must be Aremis.”

Tyler stood up and took a few steps forward, shaking the vet’s hand once he offered it and introducing himself, Ethan hopped up seconds after him, following his boyfriend's lead, though he offered the man a smile, which he returned. Dr. Matthews moved towards the table, not even bothering with the mostly blank report stuck to his clipboard. He gently ran his fingers over Aremis’ head, stroking his ears with his fingers.

“He's absolutely gorgeous. A little bit of excess hair around his legs, but other then him getting a little more dirty I don't see any problem with his coat.” The dog pushed his head closer to the vet’s touch, almost like what a cat would do. “Very friendly I can see. And you just found this guy wandering around the woods?”

“He just kind of came up to us while we were walking around the lake,” Ethan answered. “We were thinking he was some sort of show dog with how pretty he is.”

Dr. Matthews hummed as he continued to pet Aremis, the long fingers now scratching behind his ears. The dog grunted happily from all of the attention he was getting from all three of the men. 

“Well he’s definitely has husky blood with the blue eyes and ears, but he’s smaller than the breed is normally. Perhaps a bit of Pomeranian is in him too.”

The doctor placed his hands on the canines lower jaw and gently opened his mouth. 

“By the teeth he’s a adult. About three or four from my estimate.”

“What’s that in human years?” Ethan asked brightly, which caused the doctor to chuckle.

“The whole seven years thing is a misnomer, but if this little guy was a person I’d say late teens to early twenties. I’m able to check him for a microchip to see if anything comes up as an owner.”

At the reminder that the little dog may belong to someone else the smile on Ethan's face dropped, though he tried his best to fake one afterwards, but Tyler of course saw through it. He sat his hand back on his thigh, rubbing it slowly as he sent the younger man a soft smile, leaning over to lightly peck his cheek.

“I'll have to take him into a different room to have him scanned for any chips.” Dr. Matthews spoke up after a minute, he had caught the change of mood in the room and gave the young couple a moment to themselves. Ethan looked up when he spoke to them, slowly nodding with his exaggerated smile still pulling at his lips.

“Of course.” The vet smiled, gently lifting Aremis into his arms, cradling him against his chest before leaving the room through the door he entered in, promising to be back in no more than five minutes. When the door shut Ethan's smile dropped again, his face twisting into an upset frown. 

“It's okay baby, even if he is someone else's we can always get another. I know how much you love puppies, and Mark's dog is having some soon so-”

“I want this one, I know I probably sound whinny but I really really like him.” Tyler sighed, pulling Ethan against his chest so he could hold him close, stroking his hair soothingly.

“I know you do.”

They stayed cuddled up against each other while the silence and worry pressed around both of them. Ethan every once in a while would make a loud sniffing sound and Tyler would rub his back and shoulders. It was odd to think that Aremis had already gotten so close to their hearts so fast. 

“Tyler?”

“Yeah babe?”

“If Aremis does belong to someone else, I hope that they love him. He deserves to be with people who love him.” 

It absolutely broke Tyler's heart to see Ethan upset like this, he could see the pain hiding in his bright green eyes, which looked more like a clouded grey at the moment. What he said made him think though, if someone had lost Aremis it may not have been an accident. The area they were was nice and secluded, and the small dog seemed to be well trained and didn't run out of the campgrounds, so it was a real possibility someone had abandon him. But there was no way he'd say that to Ethan.

“How could anyone not love him? He's a cute little ball of fluffy joy,” Tyler smiled, leaning over to kiss the corner of Ethan's mouth, “kinda like you if you were a dog.”

Ethan giggled and puckered up his lips for the hovering kiss. The taller man pressed his mouth to his boyfriend and felt a tremble of sadness. 

“Hey, don’t worry too much. I’m sure that everything will work out, ok?”

Ethan nodded slowly, his eyes clouding over with tears. Tyler held onto him as tightly as he could, rocking them back and forth as they waited. Why was Dr. Matthews taking so long?

It was another minute or two before the vet came back into the room, his dark brows furrowed slightly while Aremis panted happily in his arms.

“I apologize for the delay,” he started out, setting the dog back on the table, “it shouldn't have taken that long at all. But the scanner we use for locating chips stopped working and we have no idea why. So we had to check all the common places one would be by hand.” He leaned back against the wall, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed, Tyler and Ethan sharing nervous glances.

“So,” Ethan hesitated, looking from Aremis to Dr. Matthews, “did you . . find anything?”

“Not a trace, no identification, no records of a pomsky in this area of this age and health either.”

Ethan looked as if he was going to fall over with relief, and Dr. Matthews chuckled at the reaction, his eyes moving from Ethan back to Tyler. 

“I would assume with that type of reaction that you both are welcoming this handsome little guy into your family?”

Ethan twisted his head to Tyler, who rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

“I think that Aremis just got two new parents.”

Ethan squeaked with happiness, his slender arms wrapped around his boyfriend as he held him. Aremis gave an excited bark at all of the attention, and Dr. Matthews patted him on the fuzzy head. 

“Well now that’s settled, there are some shots for him to get, and a few things I would recommend feeding him. What dog food do you have him on now?”

Tyler and Ethan looked at each other, and then back at Dr. Matthews. 

“The thing is,” Ethan began, his face looking slightly red. “He only eats fruits and veggies.”

“He...only eats what?” the doctor asked, his face falling into a sheer confusion.

“Well, we found him when we were out camping so we really didn't have any dog food to spare. And we tried feeding him bacon and other things but he wouldn't eat them, the only thing he would actually eat were some apple slices and a few bean burgers we had.” The doctor’s confusion only seemed to grow as he thought all of that over, slowly running his hand under Aremis to gently press against his stomach, but there was no reaction from the small dog except for a few licks to the vet’s arm.

“I looked some stuff up and I found that there's vegan dogs, is it possible that's what his previous owners had him on?” Ethan was trying to offer the only explanation that made sense to him, but at the shake of Dr. Matthews head he was left with nothing. 

“That wouldn't have mattered, dog's are considered to be omnivores that lean towards meat, but even then a dog wouldn't refuse cooked meat if it was offered. Especially if he'd been in the woods and he was hungry.”

Ethan moved around in a very uncomfortable sort of way, as if he was wearing shoes that were a little too tight. They just got great news from their vet, but now what may Dr. Matthews think of them? Perhaps they should have just waited until Aremis was hungry enough to eat the meat that he was offered. 

The doctor gave a small shrug of his shoulders and he looked at the small dog’s happy face. 

“It’s not out is the realm that you two just have a very interesting pup. Just keep me updated as to his eating and I’ll give you all some websites that I suggest for dogs and cats with digestive issues. They include vegan recipes.”

Tyler could practically feel all the tension in Ethan's body flow out of him at the doctor's words, his stunning smile quickly coming back to rest on his face. 

“Is there anything we should look out for though?” Tyler questioned, if Aremis was having an issue with digesting meat they would need to watch and make sure he was eating well and nothing was wrong, right? Dr. Matthews thought for a second, a quiet hum of no particular tune filling the air as he looked over the small dog.

“If he refuses to eat anything, weather that be his food or any sort of snacks, seems to be in any sort of pain while eating, if he isn't properly going to the bathroom or he just seems like he's not getting enough nutrients bring him back in and we'll run a few tests to see what's wrong. But other then that I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

Aremis gives a very loud bark and all three of the men jump, with Ethan giggling loudly. He picks up the canine in his arms and enjoys the happy licks planted on his face by the dog. Tyler gives a warm chuckle as the pats Aremis in the head with his large hand.

“It looks like Aremis is getting bored of us talking about his food choices,” Dr Matthews says. “We’re about done with everything but a few shots, and then we can get him out of here.”

Dr. Matthews walked over to a small and simple counter across the room, he pulled on a pair of blue gloves and started shifting through the drawers built into the wood counter, setting a few little sealed bottles filled with different liquids on the hard surface, along with small needles he sat beside them. 

“It's okay for you to hold him while I do this, it normally calms them down and makes it easier. It's more shocking to them then anything, so don't feel upset if he makes any noises.” Ethan nodded slowly, although the vet couldn't see him as he did so, pulling Aremis closer so he could kiss his forehead, giggling when he licked his nose.   
He pulled back when Dr. Matthews moved over to them, setting a gentle hand on Aremis’ back, he pushed the first needle in near his hip, the shocked yelp the small dog gave breaking Ethan's heart.

Aremis turned his bright blue eyes towards Ethan first, and the small man groaned at the look of pure betrayal in the small dog’s fuzzy face. Ethan was supposed to take care of him and protect him. How could he allow this monster in a white coat do this to him. 

Tyler took a hold of the younger man’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It didn’t help the tears leave Ethan’s own eyes but it did comfort him enough not to take the puppy into his arms and rub for the nearest exit.

The last three shots were relatively painless and fast, the needle slipping into the skin before Aremis could even really tell he had been stuck, but the last one wasn't the most comfortable one of them all, as it was a short needle he had to slide into the skin on his arm. He pinched the skin for that one, making it easier to pierce the skin, but it was all over as quickly as it started, and the small dog could only stretch his arms out and glare up at the different men.

“I know little guy, I'm just plain awful, aren't I?” He gently stroked his little head, chuckling to himself as he ducked so he couldn't. “That's really all I needed to do, you two are free to go. If you have any concerns make sure to give us a call, I'll email those websites you should visit.”


	7. The Way You Care

The car ride to the pet store was quiet except for the occasional sniffle from Ethan or whimper from Aremis. Every so often the pup would lick at this leg where he got one of the shots, or glance up at one of the men with what seemed like lingering annoyance. 

Tyler’s heart broke at how miserable his boyfriend was about the entire thing. It was only when they parked outside of the brightly colored store with huge posters of happy faced dogs and purring cats that everyone seemed to be feeling better. 

“Can we get him some cookies as an apology?” Ethan asked softly. “Cookies are just the thing that always makes me feel better when I’m upset.”

Tyler smiled at his question, shutting the car off with one hand while the other slowly combed through Ethan's hair, his smile softening when he happily leaned into the touch.

“Of course baby, I'm sure they'll have those little dog cookies. We can get him so other treats and a few toys too.” He reluctantly pulled his hands away so he could unbuckle, catching the small huff Ethan let out. They quickly got out of the car, Tyler scanning through the contents of his wallet with a small feeling of dread. He had a lot more on him then Ethan knew about, and he was sure he would figure that out once they got in the store, as he could never deny the younger man of something that caught his eye.

Aremis gave a tilt of his small head to a small poodle in a pink coat walking on a leash out of the store. Her fluffy black puffballs of fur looking like they had just been cut and washed. The woman walking behind the dog had the same air of superiority that made Aremis give a small grumble, and Ethan shushed him, looking embarrassed. 

Tyler chuckled at the exchange and scratched behind the white dog’s ears. He appreciated that Aremis could recognize a pompous human and their dog when he saw one.

The older man was of course polite and held the door open for Ethan, the simple “thank you” he giggled out warming his heart. Sometimes it amazed him how happy Ethan made him, how much he loved being able to call the hazel eyed beauty his, and his alone.

Ethan immediately made his way towards the dog section of the store, spotting various animals in different cages on sale, it made him sad at times to see them locked up like that, but the excited eyes of children and adults as they purchased the new pets made up for that. 

“We should probably get you a collar and a leash first, shouldn't we little man?” Ethan smiled up at Tyler as he let Aremis, his words, both a suggestion and question, led them down a new isle, this one filled with dozens of different sized accessories. 

Aremis’ legs dangled loosely from Ethan’s slender arms, with the rest of his body firmly supported. The slightly floppy ears moving up and down to the happy bounces of the man carrying him around the store. The leash aisle was huge compared to the others, and both of the men’s eyes and mouths widen is surprise. How in the world were they going to decide which one to choose. 

“How about the cute red one with the fire hydrants?” Tyler offered. 

Ethan shook his head, his nose wrinkled up at the idea. 

“That’s like wearing a shirt with a toilet on it. It’s too weird.”

Tyler picked up a small olive grey one with the cartoon bones printed on it, but Ethan shot the idea down before he could even open his mouth, so he quickly put it back.  
“Oh! Look at this one, it's super colorful!” Ethan pointed out a collar completely covered in different colored polka dots, and Tyler couldn't help but wince. 

“It looks like they made clown puke into a print.” Ethan pouted at his comment, moving closer to see if there were any other ones he liked, but he stopped and peered over his shoulder when he heard Tyler begin to laugh. He shot him a confused look, only for him to point towards Aremis, who had a bright blue collar dangling from between his jaws.

“I think our pup decided that he was the best judge of what he wants to wear,” Tyler continued, his voice still shaking with laughter. Ethan rolled his eyes and took the collar out of Aremis’ mouth, and gave it a good look. 

The collar was sturdy, and almost the same shade of blue as the cute dog’s eyes. Something silver hit the light as Ethan turned the collar over in his thin fingers and saw that it was speckled with silver moons and stars. 

“I think it fits his personality,” Ethan said, his lips curving into a soft smile. “I think we found his collar. Now let’s get to the cookie aisle!”

Tyler shook his head as Ethan hurried off to find the aisle with all the treats, a soft smile on his lips. He picked up a thin, bright blue leash to go along with the collar and followed his excited boyfriend, finding him trying to grab a small bag of dog cookies off a higher shelf with Aremis still in his hands.

“Here babe, I got it.” Yet again Ethan was grateful for how tall Tyler was, watching as he easily grabbed the bag he had been struggling for, taking the collar from his hands as well and holding onto the three items.

“Thank you.” He smiled, cuddling up along Tyler's side in the best hug he could give at the moment.

“Of course.”

The three head down a smaller aisle full of small vegan snack for dogs and Tyler grabbed a few bags. Even Aremis seemed pleased at this and sniffed at the air. 

“You’re lucky we live in an area with eccentric pet owners who want their dogs to eat healthy,” Tyler smirked at the pup. 

Then they headed to the toy area and got a couple of squeaky toys and a rubber ball, their hands full of purchases now. Aremis was already pawing at a toy shaped like a rocket ship, and Ethan giggled as they got to the cash register.

The two had figured a small dog bed wouldn't really be necessary, as they had blankets to spare and they would probably just have him sleep at the foot of their bed. Tyler sat the items they had picked up on the counter in front of an amused looking cashier, he helped take the few toys Ethan had managed to carry as well, reaching for his wallet after his hands were empty.

“That little guy is absolutely adorable, I'm guessing you just got him?” Ethan beamed at the question, lifting Aremis higher into his arms so the kind eyes of the man ringing them up and bagging their things could see him better. 

“Yep! Well, we found him the other day, but we figured he’d need all the essentials and a little more.” Tyler quietly chuckled at his partner's enthusiasm, looking towards the total cost that was displayed on the small monitor of the cash register.

“If you still haven't gotten him a tag we have a little machine for them next to the door, you can choose the tag itself, what you put on it and the font.”

“Well his name is Aremis, and that’s spelled with an e instead of an a. Our phone number should also be put on it as well. 

Within a few minutes the tag was made, engraved in loopy print on a dog tag in the shape of a blue star. The pup seemed delighted when the collar was placed on his neck, giving a happy bark.

“Now it’s official,” Tyler said, his face breaking out in his traditional smirk. “You have a new family now, pup.”


	8. The Way You So Easilly Change Your Mind

Tyler was fully expecting to be stuck with carrying everything inside by himself once they got home, but was pleasantly surprised when Ethan hooked the leash onto Aremis’ new collar and picked up a few of the bags, lightening the older man's load. They sat all the bags on the couch, Ethan quickly pulling out all of the different things they had bought, pushing things aside until he found the cookies.

“Here you go Aremis, I'm sorry you had to get shots, I know you're probably mad at me, but it's for your own good.” He smiled as he let the dogs small head, setting a cookie in his hand for him. His little black nose twitched as he sniffed the fake chocolate chip cookie, pulling back to sneeze before he bit down on the treat, breaking it in two and getting crumbs all over Ethan's hand as he ate the treat.

Tyler made a face at the mess on the floor, trying to find a way to not be annoyed that he would probably be the one to clean it. Ethan has never been the type to tidy up after himself. To him surprise once again though his boyfriend was wiping up the rest of the cookie into a napkin and throwing it in the trash. Maybe Aremis was helping Ethan feel more responsible now.

“Don’t look so surprised,” he giggled as he saw Tyler’s face. “I’m not promising to be the one taking him outside in the morning for him to use the bathroom. That’s totally you.”

The taller man rolled his blue eyes.

“Oh don't you roll your eyes at me mister,” He playfully scolded as he crossed the room to stand in front of him again, his hands on his hips as he faked a frown.

“This is a team effort, I can't do everything.” He didn't get much time to laugh once he was done, seeing as suddenly Tyler's hands were grabbing the backs of his thighs and pulling him forward, basically yanking the younger man into his lap with a surprised yelp.

“No offense baby, but between the two of us I'm the one who does _everything_.” Ethan bit his lip and frowned, trying his best to ignore the blush on his face or the way the confident smirk on Tyler's lips made his heart flutter.

“N-not true! I do stuff!”

“Your comebacks are legendary, babe,” Tyler chuckled as Ethan gave him an epic glare.

Aremis barked and the two men looked over at him, their faces falling into grins at the silly pup. The rest of the morning was full of playing with their newest family member, with only the gentle nudging from Tyler that it was well past their usual lunch time to drag Ethan from the floor back to the kitchen for a quick meal.

“Make sure that we give Aremis some veggies,” the younger man chimed.

Tyler nodded as he started to cut vegetables and place them into a large bowl, with Aremis watching hopefully for dropped bits of carrots falling onto the floor.

Tyler chuckled at the little dog, his tail quickly picking up its wagging pace when he heard him make the noise, head tilting up so he could stare up at him and beg. He sighed at that, cutting up a few more carrot slices.

“Looks like he already knows how to beg, now he doesn't have to watch you whine to figure out how to do it.” He didn't turn his head, simply leaned back and called into the living room with a light smirk on his face.

“Oh fuck off! I do _not_ beg, you asshole!” He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from commenting on that, knowing the younger man would storm into the kitchen and try to beat him to death with his weak arm smacks if he did.

He checked on the food, and seeing as nothing was close to burning he kneeled down with a few of the carrot slices in his palm, reaching his hand out to Aremis, who all but jumped on him and ate every bit of vegetable rather quickly. Tyler couldn't help but smile, moving to the sink to wash off his hands.

 

~~||&||~~

 

“You going to sit and pout at me all the way through lunch?”

Ethan’s lips form an even tighter frown as he ate the last bites of his baked chicken, the burning glare he gave to the older man incredibly impressive.

“You can’t be mad at me forever,” Tyler smirked as he picked up his own empty plate and headed to the sink. “You love my back rubs too much.”

“Your back rubs shouldn’t ever be part of any issue that we have,” Ethan retorted, his small arms folding in from of his chest.

“Back rubs and blow jobs are off limits when we argue.”

“Fair enough,” Tyler muttered, his back towards the sink and starting to wash off his plate.

Once he was done washing off his plate and placing it in the dishwasher along with his silverware he moved back to the table Ethan was sitting at, walking casually around it while green hues eyed him suspiciously. Tyler sent him his famous smirk, making the younger man gulp.

He moved so he was standing right behind Ethan's chair, running his hands slowly down his arms starting at his shoulders, lightly holding onto him while he leaned down, lips brushing against his ear.

“You know, if I remember correctly, I promised you a nice romantic night where I-” his slowly let his fingers drag up his arms, feeling Ethan shiver in his hands, “finished what I started earlier.” He grinned when another shiver tore through the smaller man at his husky words, leaning down more to leave wet and sloppy kisses along his neck, loving the way Ethan's breath hitched as he did so.

He started to nip at the sides of his neck, Ethan’s head leaning to the side to give him more room as he started marking up the skin.

“But,” He suddenly stopped, causing Ethan to whine, “If you're really  _that_ angry at me I should probably just leave you alone and let you cool off. Right, baby?” He grinned evilly down at him.

“What?” Ethan said, his voice slurred from the attention. “No, I’ll forgive you this one time. Just let’s me get Aremis - “

“Aremis will be fine in the living room for a while,” Tyler said, pulling Ethan up from his chair and into his arms. “Tonight it’s about just you and me.”

He pressed his lips against Ethan’s mouth, their tongues sliding around as Tyler moves his hands down the back of his boyfriend and takes a hold of the slender hips. With a small sigh Ethan is picked up and is straddling Tyler’s waist and he’d carried towards the bedroom, with a annoyed puppy on his heels.

“Sorry pup, this is for adults only,” Tyler chuckled as Ethan was busy nibbling his neck. Aremis huffed angrily as the bedroom door is shut with him on the wrong side.

“He’s going to be mad at us,” Ethan giggled.

“He’ll get over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so much fun writing this story so far with Enterthetadpole, she's an amazing writer and you should defiantly check out her other stories.


End file.
